


Can't You Stay?

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cailan and Duncan spend a night together, before Duncan leaves to get recruits for the upcoming battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You Stay?

The battle grounds were eerily silent, for a camp ground preparing for a brewing war in the south. The smell of fires long burned out and the damp grounds filling the air of the tent. Hands grasped the king's hips, dragging him into the bearded man's lap. Lips trailed along his jaw and neck, a sensation that filled everything. His mind was a haze of desperation, as his cock stirred within the confines of his trousers. 

“I hate that you're leaving to recruit more Wardens tomorrow. Is it selfish of me to wish your presence here with me?” the king breathed out, before breaking off into a whine. Teeth bit playfully into his neck, but not enough to leave him with a mark. How much he wanted that mark, wanting to be claimed by this man who controlled him so deliciously. 

“I can not abandon my duties, your majesty. If this turns out to be a real blight, it isn't a risk either of us can take” the older man scolded. Skilled fingers worked open the buttons upon the blonde's shirt, before tugging it off his shoulders. A tongue trailed along his collarbone, causing him to draw in a sharp breathe, hips rocking forward. 

The king bit down on his lower lip, as teeth nibbled along his collarbone. “Duncan, please” he sighed out, tilting his head back. Teeth sunk in a little more, marking him where no one could see, even as hands trailed up his chest to rub along his shoulders. A broken moan escaped the blonde, as Duncan suckled where his mouth had clamped down. A hiss escaped him, blue eyes meeting those dark brown. 

When the man pulled away, heated breathe ghosted across his skin causing a pleasant shiver to wrack through his body. Lips connected, before the blonde king found himself on his back. He starred up, pleading, begging with his eyes. It was stressing to have a whole kingdom at his beck and call. Here he could give into his desires and let someone else care for him. Here he could be himself, but only here. A king wasn't allowed to fear, not when the people depended on him for courage and strength.

“Please” the blonde pleaded, tongue sweeping across his lips. He wanted, but what did he wanted? It seemed Duncan had understood the plea, even if he didn't. The man leaned over him, tongue and lips travelling his body. The wet feeling across his nipple caused the blonde to arch his back, eyes closing shut as he drew in a breathe. They couldn't hear, they couldn't know. Yet, oh how he wanted them know.

A resounding chuckle escaped the other man, before he followed up with the other nipple, lavishing each with the same around of attention. The king withered, a moan falling out as a silent plea for more, Maker, more. Duncan suddenly stopped, sitting up to stare at him a moment. “Cailan” his voice came out in a commanding tone. The way it sent shivers down his spine, he couldn't ignore it. “Remove the rest of your clothing, then I want you on hands and knees” Duncan ordered. 

The blonde was quick to strip his clothes, stumbling a little to remove his pants and underclothes. His cock sprung up, slapping against his stomach, head already leaking with precum. Giving it a quick stroke, he watched for Duncan's reaction, the man's eyes following the movement of his hand, before he reached out to pull Cailn's hand away. “Did I tell you to touch?” Duncan questioned. Cailan shook his head, a defiant smile crossing his face. 

“I guess you'll have to punish me, won't you, Duncan?” Cailan purred out. Duncan's eyes narrowed slightly, a frown crossing his face. The blonde was taken by surprise, as he was flipped around. Bracing himself, he stuck his ass up, wiggling it. “Impatient, are we?” Cailan teased. A smack landed on his ass causing the blonde to yelp. He dipped his head down against the pillow, before looking back to Duncan. 

A large palm rubbed over the slight burn of flesh. “I am more then patient, but time is not something we have. So shall we continue?” Duncan asked, running fingers along the crack of Cailan's ass. The king rocked back against prodding fingers, a slight nod of his head, before the first one was slipping into him. A sharp breathe escaped him, as the fingers slid in and out. It wasn't enough, it was never enough. He needed the feel of the other man within him. Yet he wouldn't beg, he wanted to draw this out. 

Duncan was sooner adding a second finger and a whimper escaped the blonde, making him duck his head again. Two guards were outside the tent. If they heard, he'd have no explanation, no excuse for the sounds that would escape. A slap sounded through out the tent, as Duncan's hand came down against his other ass cheek. “Head up, your majesty. I wish to watch you fall apart for me”. 

Cailan brought his head up, just as another finger pushed in. A loud moan left him, his cheeks heating at the sound. A rapt on the flap of the tent had the blonde scrambling to get away from Duncan. Duncan however, pulled him back, drawing those fingers in deeper, as they worked his entrance. 

“Is everything alright in there, your majesty?” A guard called out. 

The blonde blushed deeper, worry filling him. “E-everything's fine”. His voice shook a big, as Duncan angled his fingers just perfectly, hitting that bundle of nerves within him. Silence followed his words and Cailan worried the guards would enter. Closing his eyes, he braced himself. 

“Of course, your highness” the respond followed, before Cailan heard the man retreat. After he was certain the guard was gone, the king rocked himself back on those fingers, desire over taking him. 

“Fuck me, Duncan.. Bury yourself in me, so all I can remember is the stretch of your cock inside me when you leave.. Maker, please” he begged. Duncan obliged, after one more firm smack upon his. It didn't take long, before the clink of metal could be heard, as Duncan removed his belt. Cailan soon felt the press of warm flesh against his entrance. “Yes” he hissed out. 

The blonde's mouth fell open, as Duncan pushed inside of him. The thickness of his cock stretched him, even though he'd already been prepared. Pushing back against the man, another moan broke free, as though Cailan had forgotten this to be a secret. There was no gentle thrust that followed, no singular chance to adjust to him. Yet, with the freedom they had outside the castle, it wasn't as though they hadn't more time for sex. It was easier to sneak quick little tryst away from prying eyes, away from the Queen whom shared his bed. 

Fingers curled into the sleeping bag, as hips rocked back to meet every trust. He could almost worry that every sound was heard outside the tent, every slap of skin, every drawn gasp or whimper. Those thoughts slide away, as a hand curled around his cock, giving it a tight squeeze. Cailan rocked into it, driving his cock into Duncan's heat. 

That tight coil of heat wasn't far behind. It never was with this man. He drove him to pleasure, made him forget. “I-I'm-” Cailan broke off, biting back a moan. Duncan squeezed tighter, drawing his thumb over the head. 

“Cum for me” Duncan breathed out, nipping the shell of Cailan's ear. It took only a few more thrusts and he was falling over that edge. A wordless, soundless cry escaping him, eyes rolling back as he cum across Duncan's hand and the bed roll beneath them. Sensitive as he was, it took everything in him not to cry out with the other man's last few thrusts. 

Following down into his own mess, the king panted, sweat plastering blonde locks to his forehead. The bearded man collapsed beside him, drawing Cailan against him. “Must you leave tomorrow?” the king asked him. 

“I must. I'm sorry” was the reply.


End file.
